wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ajax Aurak
The Chapter Master of the Blood Dragons and hero of the Imperium, Dragon Lord Ajax Aurak counts amongst the most steadfast defenders of mankind. During an illustrious career, he has fought almost every enemy the galaxy has arrayed against mankind and battled across hundreds of worlds. However, it would be his dogged defence of the Tyrest Sector that would forever etch his name in history, defending the Sector against every foul xenos and heretic that dared lay claim to it. He's carried many epithets, such as his title in his Chapter of Dragon Lord, and the seized title of Regent of the Tyrest Sector, and later Warmaster. Amongst his brothers he was known as the Fanged Brother, having been swallowed by a Dragon and cut his way free with a fang wrenched from the beast's mouth. His comrades in the Iron Brotherhood knew him as the Red Dragon and his enemies amongst the Orks knew him as Da Scaly Boss. However, his most illustrious was the the one granted to him by Roboute Guilliman at the close of the Indomitus Crusade; Imperatoria Draco, or in Low Gothic, the Imperial Dragon. Biography Wargear Battle Honours Allies Lord-Captain Revak Veteran-Sergeant Eikolon Veteran-Sergeant Fraetan Ancient Falmiir Kanath Syndel, Master of the Forge Lord Azran, Chief Librarian Reclusiarch Harrot N'dath The Black Dragon Born Lady Evaine ViDanna, she was the daughter of King Osric ViDanna. A young, and capable warrior, despite her skill and high status, her position as a woman determined her unfit to be a warrior. Relegated to commanding the Knight Armiger Sable Lance, she served at the behest of her older brother, Artur ViDanna, who in turn commanded the mighty knight, Sol Invictus. When Knights from the rival House Mecalyn struck, both siblings were out practicing their craft, and were in fully armed war machines. Taken upon by a Knight and three Warglaives, Evaine acquitted herself well, but her Armiger was completely destroyed, it’s armoured shell protecting her from more serious injuries. In battle, Sol Invictus survived mostly unscathed, but a single penetrating shard had struck and mortally wounded Artur. Close to death, he bequeathed his war machine, and after his passing Evaine performed a hasty,band extremely dangerous bonding with her new machine. Surviving what would of killed lesser men, she imprinted on the machine, and the throne, and began their quest for vengeance. Understanding it’s fellows fell in their dozens, the ancient war machine obligated this bond with responsive controls, allowing her to slay her foes. However, her hasty bonding was seen as, at best, self serving, and at worst, out right treachery by her peers, and while ViDanna collapsed around her, she was ostracised. Refusing to die with her Kin, she used her guile, wits, and brute force to seize a warp capable lander, and escape the planet before it fell entirely. She would stalk battlefields for the next few years as a Freeblade, bartering her services to any fighting House Mecalyn, taking a ruthless, pragmatic revenge. Her heroism at Parnea earned her the respect of the Dragon Lord, who sought her out, and offered her a role as a retainer. Since then, she has served the Dragon Lord, and only him. In war, she is calculating and ruthless, executing blistering attacks with such fury that enemies rarely have time to react. Both she, and her mount, have been stripped of their colours, and both where the black of mourning. She carries a Myrmidon scale cloak, a sign of a successful hunt, and her machine carries the same paraphernalia, draped in Dragon scale, and two mighty horns of a Myrmidon Dragon like tusks. Grand Master Vidal Tuskon Lord Captain Rohm Kalder Foes Promotion History *Aspirant *Neophyte *Battle Brother: Achieving the rank of Battle Brother in under a century, Ajax would arise to become a warrior in the second Company, known as the Firedrakes. **Devastator: His first posting, he spent ten years in Devastator Squad Valrak. Here he demonstrated a keen eye for shooting, haven taken out a renegade Leman Russ at range, but demonstrated an innate lust for combat that made him ill advised to stay, having more than once sent down his lascannon to sink his knife into an enemy. **Assault: Moved to Assault Squad Morath, Aurak demonstrated his capability for combat, serving with distinction. During the landing at Hervohen, he accounted for no less than ninteen Orks in the first hour of battle alone. Despite his clear aptitude, he requested posting to a tactical squad once his term was finished, much to the surprise of his superiors. **Tactical: serving in tactical squad Gehant, he showed he had mastered lessons from both paths of war, being a sharp aim at range, and a bloody minded warrior up close. He served here for twenty two years, showing a clear understanding of warfare that made him a clear track for leadership. **Assault: following heavy casualties, he was moved back to Assault Squad Morath. Having lost the majority of their members during a disaster our campaign, he was now the most experienced warrior, next to Sergeant Morath. The younger marines knew him well by his moniker of Fanged Brother, and he served in a role as Morath’s right hand. He would continue to serve for sixteen years in this role. *Sergeant: After years of good service, it was seen fit to promote him to the role of sergeant. Retrained, and placed in command of a squad of experienced warriors, he seemed to finally be in his element. Leading Tactical Squad Aurak, he participated in the Ozymandian Campaign, and the Utgard Campaign. While well liked by his fellows, and particularly liked by the Chaplaincy for his devotion and steadfastness, he had clashed several times with his then Captain, Khalved Orestes. During the battle of Narcium, he defied orders to abandon the populace, standing with his men to hold the evacuation zone. In the aftermath of the battle, he was the sole survivor of his squad, and in a furor, he was demoted, and cast out of the company. Of all the companies, only the 5th Company, the Tyrants, would accept him. *Battle Brother *Death Watch Battle-Brother *Death Watch Sergeant *Assault Marine *Vanguard Veteran *Veteran Sergeant *Sanguinary Guard *Captain *Chapter Master Personality Appearance